Breaking Dream
by PinkPearlWings07
Summary: The Flock, plus Dream, and Shadow, Max and Fang's twins, and Bri, Iggy and Ella's only daughter, move to Forks, Washington, orders from the Voice, and meet Renesmee...what could possibly go wrong?
1. Moving

**A/N: HEY! I know I have about a billion other stories I should be writing for right now, but I've been planning this story out since, like, three months ago and I really needed to get it out there, because if I don't then I'll forget it and there was really no point in comming up with it in the first place...ENJOY! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight!**

**Claimer: I do own Shadow, Dream, and Bri (Shadow and Dream the twin daughter and son of Max and Fang...they are sixteen. Bri is the only daughter of Ella and Iggy...she is fourteen!)**

**(These are for the entire story!)**

**IMPORTANT!**

**This takes place after Breaking Dawn and after MAX, but the Flock are all grown up! (I originally planned it to be after Eclipse, but the storyline flows better if it takes place after Breaking Dawn!)**

**DreamPOV**

Of course my _entire _family had to move to the most rainy town in the U.S.! There would be, practically, no flying at all! Mom never lets us fly in the rain, incase a stronger storm starts up.

I looked to my right. Shadow was flying alongside myself, our wings just barely touching. In front I saw Mom in the lead, with Dad and Uncle Iggy flanking her. On my left was Bri, and behind me, I knew, was Aunt Nudge, Uncle Gazzy, and Aunt Angel. Aunt Ella was driving below us, since she couldn't fly.

And ahead...I saw a large rain cloud. We were here.

Mom signaled for us to land and dove toward a small forest to our right. We followed in suit. As we landed on the damp forest floor, we tucked our wings in and all put on jackets that we kept in our bookbags.

We walked out into the open and saw Aunt Ella, pulled over. She must have seen us land. Mom walked over, us on her tail, and sat in the front seat of the camper. Mom had bought a camper before we were even b orn, so that the whole family would fit. The rest of us climbed into the back of the camper and made ourselves at home. We reclined on the couches and got food from the fridge (yes, we had a full sized fridge in our camper, but only bacause of our very large appetites). I climbed into one of the small beds and took my jacket off. Discarding it on the floor, I let my wings hang down. It was quite relaxing.

Shadow threw me a water bottle, which I caught with precision.

_Are you as bummed as I am that we're moving here, of all places? _Shadow asked me. We had the acute version of Twin Telepathy, we could actually talk to each other in our minds.

_Well, DUH! _I replied, _There's nothing worse than rain 24/7. _I liked rain every once in a while, but eventually it just gets muddy and gross.

_Good. I don't get why Mom just had to move us here._

_**I know why,**_ Aunt Angel cut in, _**it's because the Voice told her to.**_

_Got it,_ I said. I knew the Voice was important to Mom, because it only told her things when it was extremely important.

Suddenly, the camper stopped and the engine turned off. We were here. I could hear the rhythmic patter of rain on the roof, and the quiet sound of the doors shutting as Mom and Aunt Ella getting out of the front.

We all started to file out, me being the last person. I got out and faced a _huge_ house. It was a bright white color with dark blue decor. I walked inside. The entryway was grand, but past it was a very big room. It was already decorated with two couches, a large chair, a loveseat, and a huge plasma screen T.V.! Past that was a staircase that led up to two visible floors. The stairs led up to a balcony hallway, and up one more floor to another, there was a railing, and you could visibly see the rooms, five on each floor.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, breaking the awed silence. Mom and Dad had smug looks on their faces, knowing we didn't want to move, but our old house was too small for all of us to fit comfortably. We all had to share rooms, and it was misrable, but here, we each got our own rooms and our own bathrooms and balcony windows.

"It took long hard work to get this ready for you guys, and it took forever, so I hope you like it," Dad said. This got me confused, I thought the Voice told Mom to just drop everything and go.

Aunt Angel smiled, _**The Voice gave her a month's notice, seeing as we had good paying jobs and a gigantic family to move.**_

I nodded.

"I signed Dream, Shadow and Bri up to start school tomorrow, so I would get unpacked and ready for it. Your rooms each have your names on them and are decorated just like you all like them," Mom told us.

We nodded and went outside to get our bags.

I pulled my suitcase fron under the bed on the camper I was lying on earlier, and went back into the house. I ran up the first set of stairs, and went down the hallway, looking at the names on the doors.

_**ANGEL, NUDGE, IGGY&ELLA, GAZZY, BRI...**_not this floor. I went up the next set of stairs and went down that hallway. _**MAX&FANG, GUEST, SHADOW, GUEST, DREAM. **_There! I opened the door. It was AMAZING! The walls were painted blood red, and the decorations were dark purple. I had a round chair that hung from the celing, a loveseat, and a dresser. The bed was the most spectacular. I had a high celing since I was on the top floor, and the bed was kind of like a loft bed, accept it was attatched to the wall, and it didn't have any legs holding it up, just the wall. It was about one third of the wall up, so it was level with the top of my head. No ladder. Mom knew I could just jump.

I looked around a bit more and saw an open door, it was the door to my bathroom, and a set of large doors that looked suspiciously like the doors to a walk-in closet. I also saw two french, glass doors, leading out onto my own balcony. I walked out and breathed in the damp air, getting soaked in the process. Glancing to my right, I saw Shadow doing the same.

_Having fun? _I asked.

_You know it,_ he replied.

I laughed out loud, loving the way my voice bounced off the empty air, and went back inside to unpack.


	2. New

**A/N: HEY! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please ENJOY this one! ;D**

**DreamPOV**

I woke up this morning...to more rain. I hated it already.

I was now at school, my first class was biology with Mr. Banner, he was a pretty nice teacher, and I made my first friend! My lab partner, Renesmee...I know, it's a mouthfull, but she's really nice.

Right now, I was in History. Shadow was sitting next to me and l was bored to tears. Good thing our first day of school was a Friday, so we had all weekend to relax in our new house.

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg!**_

__Thank goodness! I thought I was gonna fall asleep! I looked down at my schedule, next was...LUNCH! YES! Lunch will be my favorite part of the day!

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted Renesmee. I went over and joined her table.

"Hey, Dream!" Renesmee greeted, as I sat down.

"Hey, Renesmee!" I replied.

She rolled her eyes, "_Please _don't call me Renesmee, when people call me Renesmee, I feel like I'm wasting their time because my name is so long. Call me Nessie, that's what everyone does."

I laughed, "Okay, Nessie. Can I ask who thought that name up?"

She smiled, "My Jacob, thought it up. Originally, my mom was so against it, it really is funny, but it's kind of, um, addicting? It just, rolls off your toung, where Renesme doesn't."

I wiggled my eyebrows, "_Your _Jacob?"

She blushed softly and nodded, "We were born to be together."

Aw...that's sweet.

Shadow came and sat next to me a few minutes later, he liked Renesmee as well, _not_ that way, just as a friend.

"Do you guys wanna come over after school? My house isn't far...it's an easy drive."

"Sure!" I agreed, "I just need to call my mom before we leave, to make sure it's okay...she's pretty strict with curfews, and likes to know where we are, when we aren't home. She would _freak _if we just didn't come home."

She smiled, "Awesome!"

_*****LINE*****_

_The Cullen's_

"Wow," I said, looking around, this house might just be better than ours, "This place is awesome!"

"Yeah," Nessie said, "I don't even live here, this is the main house, but I live in a cottage in the woods with my Mom and Dad."

I nodded.

"GUYS!" Nessie yelled, "YOU KNOW I'M HOME! GET OUT HERE! I HAVE COMPANY!"

Suddenly, about eight people flooded into the room we were in. Nessie smiled and started introductions, "Guys, this is Dream and Shadow Ride," she looked to us, "You guys, this is Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle." She sounded a little unsure of Bella, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle, but I decided to ignore it.

"So nice to meet you, I'll go make you some snacks," Esme said.

Carlisle looked at his watch, "Oops! Sorry, Nessie, gotta get to work! See you later!" He hugged her goodbye and walked out the door.

"Bella and I are gonna _go for a walk_, I'll see you guys later," Edward said.

That left Alice and Jasper. Alice, looked like she was having a migrane, "I'm sorry," she said, "I have to go clear my head." She then proceded to walk out the door, leaving us with a Jasper, who looked, number one, like he would really rather be anywhere else, but didn't have an excuse, and number two...well, I couldn't really decipher his expression.

Next thing I know, he's on top of me and I'm burning from the inside out. "UNCLE JAZZ!" I faintly hear someone yell. He's pulled off me, but the burning just got more and more intense, until I felt like I couldn't take any more. Something was happening to me, but I didn't know what.


	3. Different?

**A/N: Hi again! How are you guys? PLEASE R&R! ENJOY! ;D**

**DreamPOV**

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the burning stopped. I felt like a weight was lifted off my chest. I went to take a breath, but found it unnecessary. Suddenly, I realized something was missing._ My heartbeat!_ I couldn't hear it anymore...I've always been able to hear my own heartbeat.

My eyes flew open in panic, and I jumped off of the couch I was lying on and into a defensive position, realizing, as soon as I opened my eyes, that I was surrounded. I looked around me and saw...Nessie's family? I slowly stood up, being especially wary of Jasper, and sat back on the couch I was just on.

"What's going on?" I asked, but was mesmerised by the way my voice sounded, it was like wind chimes. I decided to ask about that later, and focused on the problem at hand...Nessie's family was staring at me like I was gonna attack them, or something. Somewhere in the back of my mind, my subconcious whispered, _Jasper_, but I ignored it.

Someone finally decided to speak up...it was Carlisle. "Are you feeling ok? Any different?"

I did a self-inventory and found that I felt fine, maybe even better than before and I told Carlisle as such.

He seemed puzzled. "Look," I said, "I just wanna know why you guys are looking at me like I've suddenly grown two heads!"

There was a knock on the door. "Can I _please _come in?" It was Renesmee.

"No sweetheart," Edward replied, "we need to make sure it's safe first."

I heard a small sigh, and then the soft _patter_ of footsteps, walking away from the door.

"_Safe?_" I asked, "She's my best friend! Why would I hurt her?"

"Let me explain," Edward said, softly. "You are...different now. We honestly don't know _what_ you'll do."

"Different?" Now I was confused.

"Um..." Carlisle didn't quite know how to procede, so Alice took over.

"Dream, you are a vampire now. Usually newborn vampires are completely out of control with thirst, and don't have time to think about who they are attacking, even if it is your best friend, or even family."

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a second. _Vampire?_" I sure wasn't expecting that response.

Carlisle gave Alice a look that clearly said that he wanted to tell me slowly and carefully. Emmett then took over. "Yes, vampire. Congrats, you're now immortal."

Wow...I definately didn't expect _that_. "So...I'm a...vampire?"

Carlisle attempted to respond. "Ye-"

"Yup!" But Alice interrupted.

"So...I...um...drink blood?" I asked, a little grossed out.

"Wait...you're grossed out?" Edward asked.

"Yea-hey! How did you know that?"

"I can read minds. Some vampires have special gifts, mine is mind reading."

"Oh, jeez," I muttered.

"What?" Edward said, getting mock defensive.

"All I need is another person in my head." Immediately I covered my mouth, knowing I'd said too much.

"_Another _person in your head?" he asked, obviously not expecting _that_ response.

"Um...my family isn't just any normal family off the street," I started off, "My Aunt Angel can read minds as well."

He nodded, simultaniously reading my mind, finding out all the details, but everyone else was pretty much on the edge of their seats, trying to figure out what I _was_, other than vamp, of course.

"What do you mean by '_not just any normal family_'?" Esme asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well..." I started not knowing how to break the news. So, I simply _showed _them. I stood up and slowly extended my wings through the concealed slits in my t-shirt (I had a hoodie, but took it off, because it was hot in their house when I first arrived...now temperature didn't matter).

Their collective gasps echoed in my ears. I waited for one of them to say something, but no one said a word.

"This is probably why I'm kinda grossed out by..." I stumbled on the phrase, "drinking blood...because I'm not one hundred percent vamp...I'm still two percent bird, even though the human part is gone."

"Wow," Emmett spoke up, "So...your whole family is like this?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I'm not really related directly to anyone in my family besides my mom, Dad, brother, Aunt Ella, and cousin. And even though that seems like a lot, in my family, it's not at all. I have four other Aunts and Uncles that are not related to me at all."

"Huh," he said, thinking over what I just said, "cool!"

I smiled. I knew that my family and my new family would get along just fine...even if it took a little getting used to.


	4. Mom

**A/N: Hey Guys! How r u doing? Please Review! Also, if you've read my other stories Twisted and/or Shadowhunters could you please vote on my poll...I'm not sure if I should continue with them. Thanks! ENJOY! ;D**

DreamPOV

_Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg!_ I'm _freaking out!_ How am I supposed to tell _my mom_ that I'm a _vampire?_ Calm down Dream, you _have_ to calm down.

I took a few deep breaths, just for the comfort since, well, technically I didn't need to anymore, and calmed myself down. Now, for those of you who have read all the vampire books, you should be wondering why I'm confronting my mom when I should be _crazy_ with thirst. Well...after we got done explaining everything, we figured out that I not only have amazing self control, but that just the thought of drinking someone's blood is repulsive to me, even though I _do _drink blood, just not. Also, we also figured out that I _ate_ regular food after I told them, repeatedly, I might add, that I was hungry for chicken, and nothing else. Turns out, I _was _hungry for chicken...and I rubbed it right in there sorry faces. Okay, back to my epic problem.

I had decided earlier to call her and tell her to come _here_, and I would tell her when she got here, but I hadn't thought ahead enough to realize that I _still _had to explain it to her. _Ugh!_

_Ding Dong!_

Uh-oh.

Carlisle went to open the door. "Hello," he greeted them. I could definately tell it was them because instead of hearing a car pull in, I heard wings fluttering out behind the house.

"Hey," Mom replied, but I could tell she was preoccupied, because I told her it was an emergency. "Is Dream here somewhere? I'm her mother."

"Yes, right this way," He led them into the lounge, where I was waiting.

They walked in. Mom brought Dad and Uncle Iggy along with her...her two back-ups. The two strongest, besides her, of course.

Mom gasped when she saw me, obviously struck by the difference in my appearance. I was deathly pale, while normaly I would have more tanned, olive skin, red tinted eyes, Carlisle said that they would only last a few days because of what I am, and graceful movements, even me just waving "hi" was smoother than normal, not that I'm _not _normally graceful, but I'm not any ballerina either.

"Wh-what happened?" she whispered, shocked.

I looked at Carlisle, but he shot me a look that said 'You're on your own.' I took a deep breath-again, it's a whole comfort thing, since I'm not used to not having to breathe, it's nice to have the feeling of air in my lungs, even though it does absolutely nothing-and started explaining.

_**LINE!**************_

I'm so glad I got that out. Mom kinda went into shock when I told her I was a _vampire_, but I easily smoothed it out, since were not the most normal either.

Suddenly, Edward (most of the family had trickled in during my explanation) gasped. "Oh, jeez," he muttered.

"What?" I asked him.

"The Wolves are comming. They're on their way!"

Bella's eyes widened, "I forgot about Jake! I'll go stall." She ran off, a blur.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling like I was missing something big.

Esme, the only one who really wasn't scrambling to do something, decided to answer me. "The Wolves are our version of werewolves. They're the Quilette tribe that lives in LaPush, they can shift their forms into wolves either by force, when they get really mad, or by will, whenever they want."

"Oh," I said, totally not getting why everyone was freaking, "They sound cool."

"They are, really nice, but they aren't really good with vampires. The only reason Jake's Pack even likes us, is because; number one, Jake and Bella used to be best friends, they still are, and number two, Jake imprinted on Renesmee."

"Imprinted?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's what the Wolves do," she explained, "It's almost like love at first sight, when they see their true love for the first time, it's almost like they are bonded for life...Renesmee is Jacob's imprint."

"Oh," I said in understanding.

"Back on subject, though. They don't specifically like vampires because that are, sort of, vampire hunters. They're job is to protect humans...and we aren't exactly known for our hospitality," explained Esme.

"Gottcha," I said, finally understanding. This may be a _long_ day.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chappie, but I wasn't sure how to continue...I'm having some writer's block on getting to the good part of the story. PLEASE REVIEW and I will update!**


	5. Wolves

**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter starts the begining of the actual plot! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! and ENJOY! ;D**

DreamPOV

I waltzed outside, despite everyone's warnings, I knew I could change these _Wolves'_ minds.

I walked past everyone trying to distract them, and stood face-to-face with a guy who was about half a foot taller than me and really muscular with short black hair. He had a strange knot tattoo on his left arm, and the second he saw me (which was a split-second after I saw him, because I was using my new vamp super-speed) he was furious. He started shaking, almost violently. Scratch that, violently.

"Jake," I heard Bella whisper gently behind me. Jake, I assumed, started to calm down.

"How could you Bella?" he said, almost painfully.

"It was an accident, Jake. No one meant it, I swear, just calm down and you'll see that she isn't a dangerous newborn. She wouldn't hurt a fly, I swear."

_Speak for yourself,_ I thought. Shadow, who had come out shortly after me, mind-chuckled.

Bella, who was standing closest to me, pulled me backwards, away from Jacob, just as he exploded. Next thing I know, there's a _huge _russett-colored wolf standing in front of me looking like he was ready to attack. I pulled out of Bella's grip and got into a defensive position, which, for me, was crouched down with my palms on fire. Yeah, you heard me right. I can control fire.

Jake backed up slightly, I heard my vampire friends do so as well. None of them knew about my power. I looked behind Jake and saw two other people, it was obvious they were part of his pack, but they didn't want to join the fight that was bound to happen.

Suddenly, I was aware of Shadow next to me.

_This isn't your fight, it's too dangerous,_ I told him.

_Speak for yourself, you're the one about to fight a giant wolf, _he replied easily.

I rolled my eyes and focused back on Jake, while Shadow took inventory on the other two. When he didn't get back to me, I got nervous.

_Shadow?_

When he didn't reply, I turned my attention to him. He was focused intently on the girl, and she looked like a blind man seeing for the first time (**A/N: sorry, I couldn't resist!**).

When Jake saw me staring, he looked over too. He groaned and ran into the woods, The other guy on his tail. I was sooooo confused.

A few seconds later, they both came back, both in their human forms, laughing. They went up to the girl, and shook her out of her trance, she looked dazed.

I pushed Shadow lightly, pulling _him _out of _his_ daze. He looked at me witha new light in his eyes, "Who is she?"

I shrugged, "She's part of the Wolf pack...but I don't know anything else."

Jake's friend walked up to us, dispite Jake's threats.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Seth Clearwater. Your brother just got imprinted on by my sister, so we should probably be friends, since, well, we're probably gonna end up being sibling-in-laws one day."

I laughed, "I'm Dream Ride, and I like your logic. You should probably tell your friend to calm down, though."

He turned around, "Come on, Jake. She's cool! Not at all like any other newborn I've met, well, maybe like Bella, but...you get it!"

"Whatever," he muttered.

I _might _have some trouble getting him to like me.


End file.
